Fortalezas de un alma rota
by Milly Kanzaki
Summary: Un día normal. Un día más sin Sai. Un té en la Asociación de Go. Una habitación, y una tenebrosa voz. -De ahora en adelante no tienes voluntad propia. Me obedecerás en todo e inmediatamente. De ahora en adelante ERES MÍO.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada de HnG me pertenece (si así fuera créanme que no hubiese terminado la serie XD)**

**Antes de comenzar la historia solo quiero agradecer a esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo en pasarse a leer esto, y bueno, si será una historia shounen-ai aún no lo tengo muy decidido, yo solo escribí lo que tenía ganas de leer.**

**CAPÍTULO I**

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Lo último que recordaba era haber tomado una taza de té de la Asociación de go y después todo negro.

Había despertado amarrado de pies y manos, con los ojos y boca vendados; no veía nada y ciertamente todo era perturbadoramente silencioso.

"_Sai ayúdame a salir de esto_" pensó.

Estaba seguro que lo habían secuestrado pero, "¿_Por qué_?" se preguntó.

A pesar de ser un 3-dan no tenía mucho dinero como para que lo secuestraran, que él recordara no tenía ningún enemigo ni nadie que lo odiara, entonces… ¿Por qué?

A juzgar por su dolor de muñecas y pies, ya tendría mucho tiempo amarrado, así que otra de sus desesperadas preguntas era cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente.

Decir que no estaba asustado sería una mentira. Podía sentir las lágrimas ser absorbidas por el pañuelo que lo mantenía ciego, y un temblor insano le recorría todo el cuerpo. No era por frío, de eso estaba seguro, y un indicio más de su estado aterrado era la falta de voz de la que sufría desde despierto. Un poco más y tendría un ataque de pánico.

Comenzó a morder lo que le mantenía mudo. No era tela. Pudo darse cuenta al tratar de romper su atadura con los dientes.

"_Parece plástico"_

Masticó y mordió hasta que su mandíbula se quejó por medio de un dolor agudo. Si bien no había sido suficiente para romperlo, por lo menos ya podía abrir la boca y obtener aire de forma desesperada, pues su nariz hace un buen rato no lograba obtener el suficiente aire necesario.

El tiempo pasaba, o al menos eso quería creer, y el frio, la sed y el hambre, después de haber superado el susto de saberse raptado, comenzaban a aquejarlo. Trató de gritar fuertemente, pero lo único que consiguió fue sacar un gemido lastimero que muy apenas pudo retumbar en la habitación en la que estaba.

Se gastó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban tratando de acomodarse y adoptar una posición cómoda en el suelo frío de la habitación, y rezando a Dios por que pudiera salir entero de esta, se sumergió en un horrendo duermevela entre el sueño y la desesperada realidad en la que se encontraba.

"_Si tan solo Sai estuviera aquí…"_

**Algo chiquito para comenzar, una especie de preludio para la historia, espero y les haya llamado la intención y les haya gustado. Gracias por leer! Y reviews sean bienvenidos!**

**Aisha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

¿Que si se arrepentía?

¡Por supuesto que no!

Observó el cuerpo inmóvil e inconsciente del chico.

La primera vez que le vio jugar le llamó la atención.

La segunda vez le intrigo.

La tercera vez supo que algo escondía.

La cuarta se volvió una obsesión.

Y la quinta supo que no importa cómo, ese chico tendría que ser suyo.

Sonrió de forma siniestra. No faltaba mucho, estaba despertando y ahora era él el que manejaba la situación. Ya el 3-dan no podría negar su talento desperdiciado. Jugaría con él una y mil veces, solo con él, para él.

–Mmm…

–Hasta que despiertas… Sai…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Había estado soñando. No podía recordar qué, pero aún el sentimiento de añoranza se sentía en el pecho y le hacía aún más dolorosa la realidad en la que estaría de nuevo viviendo.

Hikaru trató de acomodarse de nuevo en el piso frío, que ya había comenzado a calarle en la espalda. Pudo apreciar que el piso dolía más que antes y que las muñecas habían comenzado a arderle. "_Probablemente me he cortado_" pensó. Trató de mover un poco los dedos acalambrados de sus manos, pero lo único que consiguió fue un dolor agudo.

–Mmm… – se quejó.

–Hasta que por fin despiertas… Sai…

Hikaru jadeó de la sorpresa, no había sentido esa presencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro? Y lo más importante…

–No sé quien crea que soy, pero yo no soy Sai. – Respondió casi imperceptiblemente con muy bajo volumen, tanto, que sintió a su captor acercársele lentamente para escuchar mejor.

Hikaru sintió unas fuerte manos rodearle la cintura. Gimió de la sorpresa, esas manos le sostenían de forma maternal, casi con un familiar cariño. No le gustaba, era enfermo, hubiese preferido alguna tortura, un golpe, incluso un baño de agua helada. Un captor que trata de forma dulce a quien secuestra no podía estar del todo sano. Y de algo de lo que Hikaru estaba muy seguro, es que no quería permanecer lo suficiente ahí como para averiguarlo.

–Vamos Sai, de nada sirve que lo niegues. Podrás haber engañado a todos, pero no a mí, soy demasiado listo, y tu error fue subestimarme. –El hombre soltó una risita que trató de ser tranquilizadora. Para Hikaru, no fue más que el preludio de la etapa más difícil de lo que vendría en su futuro. – Pero bueno, hay que quitar esos plásticos de tus pies y muñecas. Ya han quedado marcas y lo menos que quiero es lastimar las manos con las que has estado jugando al Go.

Sentó a Hikaru en el piso y comenzó a desatarle los pies.

"_Es mi oportunidad" _pensó Hikaru agradecido por la mejor circulación de la sangre a sus extremidades.

–Ni lo pienses– le dijo el hombre con una voz extrañamente familiar que le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. –Mira Sai, pondremos de una vez las reglas a esto. No eres estúpido, así que yo no pienso subestimarte –el hombre olía a tabaco, pudo darse cuenta mientras ahora le liberaba el plástico roído de la boca– De ahora en adelante no tienes voluntad propia. Me obedecerás en todo e inmediatamente, y si tratas de escapar…– hizo una pausa, como si pensara en lo que a continuación diría– bueno, no creo que quieras experimentar lo que te haré.

Hikaru trago saliva, ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Dios? No pensaba quedarse sentado por más tiempo a ver sabrá Dios que le haría. Solo…

– ¿Eh? ¡Espera! –le gritó Hikaru al hombre que intuía aún seguía en la habitación– ¡Las vendas! ¡No veo nada!– le dijo tratando de arrancarlas de sus ojos.

–Otra cosa, mejor vete acostumbrando. Jamás te destaparé la vista, solo te retiraré los vendajes una vez a la semana o cuando lo vea necesario, no quiero que pesques alguna enfermedad de la vista.

– ¿Qué? –Gritó escandalizado– ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Quítalo!– Trató de rasgar los vendajes de tela con al parecer, una especie de visor oscuro de piel– ¡Quítalo! ¡Quítalo! ¡Quítalo!

– ¡Cállate! –Hikaru no se lo esperaba. Un ruido silbante irrumpió en el ambiente, y lo siguiente que supo fue el saberse tirado en el piso con un labio reventado escurriendo una buena cantidad de sangre. – No me fastidies y no tientes a mi paciencia. Esa venda se quedará en donde está a menos que yo lo diga. Ahora, me voy a ir. Si quieres puedes explorar tu nuevo hogar, que estarás aquí por mucho tiempo. Puedes intentar escapar, pero no lo vas a lograr, y si sales de aquí, no creo que llegues muy lejos. Al menos no ciego como estás ahora.

Hikaru escucho los pasos del hombre alejarse hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Intuyó que se iría muy pronto, y lo agradeció internamente, quería un momento de soledad, un momento para dar rienda suelta a los sollozos que tenía atorados en la garganta.

–Escucha bien Sai. De ahora en adelante eres mío. –Y se fue.

Solo un pequeño y agónico eco en la mente de Hikaru quedó.

Eres mío.

Eres mío.

Eres mío.

"_Sai, ¿Es que acaso ya me has abandonado?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Hikaru no Go no me pertenece, no me perteneció ni jamás me pertenecerá U.U**

**Bueno, realmente no sé si la gente esté leyendo la historia (no tengo ningún review, pero lo seguiré) y si le esté gustando, la trama que ya tenía marcada se desvió un poco y no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que suceda más adelante, creo que se dará con el tiempo y mi estado de ánimo, y bien, no los demoro más…**

CAPÍTULO III

Había estado explorando el cuarto. Se había golpeado muy duro varias veces con las paredes al no calcular bien la distancia, y se había vuelto a abrir el labio cuando se golpeó con la esquina de una especie de mueble, que más tarde descubrió, era un lavabo.

Caminar con los ojos vendados había sido malditamente difícil, adquirió unos nuevos golpes, y tuvo que recorrer la habitación aproximadamente unas cinco veces para poder calcular y recordar las cosas que había ahí dentro con él. _"No es que haya de todos modos la gran cosa"_ pensó recordando los pocos accesorios con los que contaba.

La habitación no era muy grande, con cuatro zancadas fácilmente se podía llegar al otro extremo, y solo contaba con un retrete, un lavabo pequeño y una especie de regadera improvisada; ninguna ventana y un pequeño colchón roído que olía a tierra y humedad. ¿El color de la habitación? Hikaru hubiese querido averiguarlo, aunque de todas formas se lo podía imaginar de un gris corroído con suciedad, como ahora mismo se sentía.

Hikaru se dejó caer en el colchón, y tuvo cuidado de no volverse a lastimar el labio, tenía suficiente ya con la punzada de dolor que le recorría la mitad de la cara.

"_Es una locura, ese tipo está completamente loco" _pensó mientas cambiaba de posición en el colchón_ "Aunque… si lo pienso detenidamente…" – ¿Tú piensas Hikaru?–_ Un fugaz recuerdo de Touya diciendo eso se le vino a la mente. Solo resopló ante los molestos recuerdos y continuó con sus cavilaciones. "_Me ha llamado Sai, quiere decir que por lo menos sabe jugar al Go. Y si bien, el llegar a secuestrarme por tener sospechas de que soy Sai –si es que encontró pruebas concretas– es una estupi… –_shock_– ¡Cómo fui tan tonto! ¡No fue una estupidez! ¡El colchón, el lavabo, el baño! ¡Incluso el cuarto!"_ un terrible temblor le embargó el cuerpo, y pudo sentir gotas frías de sudor bajar por su frente _"ÉL no es estúpido, ¡ÉL lo ha planeado todo!_

–Pero desde cuándo…

–Desde cuándo qué Sai –dijo el hombre mientras Hikaru jadeó de sorpresa _"¿Hace cuánto había llegado?" _Pensó.

–Desde cuándo has planeado todo esto ¡Responde maldito! –le exigió Hikaru.

–Hm –bufó molesto el hombre–, chiquillo insolente –soltó un golpe certero en el labio herido.

–¡Hay! –Hikaru fue empujado hasta la pared golpeándose en el proceso.

–No acabes con mi paciencia ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? No tengo el temple para aguantar niñerías e insolencias, si quieres mantener tu integridad física cuidaría ese vocabulario de gamberro.

Hikaru estaba escamado. Si bien los golpes le dolían como los mil demonios estaba cien por ciento seguro que eso no sería ni una nimiedad a lo que pasaría si el tipo se enfadaba lo suficiente. Además, el tener los ojos vendados no ayudaba a sus nervios y comenzaba a sentir una creciente fobia a cualquier movimiento extraño a su alrededor. Quería respuestas, y había sido imprudente con su vocabulario.

Por primera vez, Hikaru se sintió como un perro.

Orden, obediencia.

Orden, obediencia.

Orden, desobediencia, golpe.

Porque eso era lo que hacía con él ¿no? Le trataba como a un perro.

Y ahora Hikaru, después de 15 años de vida, realmente se planteó de forma cuidadosa el cómo dirigirse a alguien.

Después de todo, la psicología de la acción-reacción funcionaba.

–Podría… podría decirme por favor… ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo planeando esto? –Hikaru contuvo la respiración y se tensó esperando otro golpe. Nunca llegó. Pensó en la estupidez de tenerle miedo a un simple golpe como ese –que ciertamente era tremendamente duro– y se lamentó el tener una complexión pequeña y delgada fruto de la falta de cuidado alimenticio que sufrió después de la desaparición de Sai.

El hombre sonrió sin que Hikaru se diera cuenta, y le revolvió el pelo con cariño, porque, ¿él había aprendido la lección no?

–Buen chico, ya estás aprendiendo, solo obedece y no habrá castigos –el hombre sopesó en si decirle al chico o no sobre sus planes. Aún dudaba si quedarse con él o no, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y tan solo en el pensar poder tener un juego directamente con Sai de internet hacía que se estremeciera de esperada anticipación – Hace cuatro años Touya Junior jugó contra un chaval de su misma edad en el salón Go de su padre –Hikaru se tensó– Ese chaval no podía siquiera sostener bien las piedras, y contra todo pronóstico le ganó al hijo del Meijin. Tiempo después Touja Junior tuvo otro partido con él, ¿Sabes que pasó verdad? –Hikaru tragó duro. ¿Cómo demonios sabía todo eso? ¿Respondía? ¿No respondía? ¿Se hacía el desentendido? ¿Se daría cuenta si mentía? – Sigo esperando. ¿Sabes qué pasó verdad?

El jugador de Go decidió decir la verdad. ¿Por algo estaba ahí secuestrado con los ojos vendados no? Porque el tipo ya sabría una buena cantidad de cosas sobre él. Decidió decir la verdad, al menos cosas que no incluyeran a Sai.

–Sí, yo sé lo que paso porque… ese niño era yo.

El hombre lanzó una carcajada divertida, lo tenía atrapado, y disfrutaba de la angustia latente en el chico. Le encantaba ver cómo se estremecía de miedo, y cómo trataba de retener los respingos de aire que salían sin control cuando le acorralaba. Había llegado la hora de la verdad, la confrontación, el juicio que tanto había esperado.

– Estupendo, estupendo, buen chico, ahora, por favor, si eres tan amable de iluminarme ¿Qué pasó después de eso?

–Touya se obsesionó conmigo porque creyó que tenía potencial, pero la verdad es que solo fueron tiros de suerte y… y…–Hikaru ya sabía lo que venía, ni él mismo se creía lo que decía, nadie sería capaz de vencer a Touya por mera suerte. Se tensó e irguió el cuerpo todo lo que pudo para poder retener el impacto del golpe que vendría sobre su rostro. Lo que nunca esperó, fue que el golpe no llegara a su cara– ¡Ah! ¡Duele! –las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos; una de las costillas había recibido todo el impacto.

– ¿Seguro que fue eso lo que pasó? –Hikaru asintió– ¡Mientes! –Le golpeó de nuevo– Quiero la verdad…

– ¡Es la verdad! –Le gritó desesperado – ¡Juro que no miento! –recibió otro golpe.

– Podemos seguir aquí todo el día. No me importa romperte cada una de los huesos. Ya lo sabes, quiero obediencia, y tú no lo estás haciendo.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Es la verdad! ¡Es verdad!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Tres meses? ¿Cuatro meses? No lo sabía con exactitud y realmente no le importaba. De lo único que era consciente era que si las cosas seguían igual que antes, moriría en menos de una semana.

Desde aquella conversación que había tenido con el hombre todo comenzó a ir cuesta abajo. Hikaru siguió negando todo, decisión que ahora mismo le pasaba factura. Después de la serie de golpes y las incansables preguntas podría jurar que le había roto algunas costillas y le había dislocado una muñeca, el dolor le había durado días –lo supo gracias a las marcas que iba dejando en un rinconcito de pared– y apenas estaba remitiendo aquella molestia en el pecho al incorporarse.

Para Hikaru ya nada era igual. Sai había pasado de ser una experiencia real a solo un mero sueño efímero desde aquella enorme y diaria golpiza; la realidad a la que antes se aferraba –y la verdadera– se fue retorciendo con las palabras y los golpes del hombre hasta dudar de su misma existencia.

¿Quién era Sai? ¿Dónde lo conoció? ¿Realmente pasó? Dudas como esas comenzaron a invadir su mente recluyéndolo en un sopor de confusión y de verdades truncadas. No estaba seguro de nada, no quería saber nada. Respondería lo que fuera, lo que quisieran, ya no quería más golpes, no quería más dolor. Si Sai había existido o no, ya no le importaba, había perdido la fe. Ni Dios, ni Sai, ni Touya o sus padres estaban entre esas cuatro paredes o en la ceguera que se remitía solo una vez a la semana. Estaba solo, triste, con miedo, perdiendo la cordura poco a poco. Y lo que más le aterraba –por ser una certeza– era la necesidad enfermiza de tener a su captor a su lado evitando los momentos de soledad que le hacían dudar de su cordura y de su falta de lucidez. Había leído hace tiempo sobre algo llamado el Síndrome de Estocolmo, le había parecido repulsivo y estúpido en ese momento, pero para su desesperanza podía perfectamente afirmar que si bien no estaba enamorado del monstruo que lo tenía cautivo, le era indispensable tener su presencia aunque fuera solo para llenarlo con más preguntas y más golpes. Ya nada podía salvarlo. Había traicionado el recuerdo de Sai negándose en reiteradas veces su existencia, a solo una creación de su insana mente.

Sabía que tendría que cambiar, debía portarse bien, debía responder lo que él quería, por su salud física y mental.

– ¿Listo para decir la verdad? –la voz de ese hombre sonó a lo lejos junto con el rechinar de una puerta.

Hikaru se incorporó dificultosamente y asintió sumisamente sin emitir sonido alguno. Decidió decirle la verdad, al menos, lo que según el "amo" lo era, porque estaba seguro que la verdadera historia sería retorcida y cambiada por las ideas maniacas de su captor.

–¡Estupendo! –exclamó el hombre feliz mientras se sentaba frente a Hikaru y le acariciaba la cabeza.

"_Cómo un perro" _ pensó Hikaru.

–Muy bien Sai, entonces, cuéntame la verdad –Hikaru tomó aire.

–Cuando tenía once años de edad me colé a la casa del abuelo para robar algunas cosas que pudieran darme dinero. En la búsqueda encontré un goban con manchas de sangre que solamente yo podía ver. Momentos después escuché una voz y me desmayé. –Hikaru se cayó, no sabía cómo continuar ¿Esa era la verdad? Solo se decidió a continuar cuando una mano le volvió a acariciar la cabeza y el rostro dándole calosfríos– Desperté en el hospital con mi madre y mi amiga muy preocupadas por mí, nada raro pasó. Tiempo después, al llegar a mi casa comencé a escuchar voces de nuevo. El goban estaba maldito, y albergaba dentro de él a un espíritu milenario de tiempo de la era Heian jugador de Go. Gracias a ese espíritu comencé a jugar al Go, y me gustó, me gustó tanto que me olvidé de la felicidad del espíritu y yo seguí jugando y jugando sin importar que el ente cada día era más infeliz, hasta que desapareció –para estas alturas Hikaru ya estaba llorando, los vendajes de sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse pesados y los mocos hacían que su voz se escuchara entrecortada– ¿Qué pasó después? Tuve qué continuar mi camino, eso es todo.

El hombre se estaba mostrando inconforme, lo supo Hikaru cuando las caricias a su cabeza se comenzaron a tornar dolorosas.

–Comencé jugando al Go yo solo, después me inscribí a unos cursos, pero no funcionó, después probé con los salones de Go, que fue cuando jugué contra Touya, pero me asustó su coraje y su intensidad, así que no me gustó mucho el jugar ahí, después fui a una convención, y ahí descubrí el…

–El NetGo –Terminó el hombre volviendo a dar caricias gentiles a su rostro y cabeza.

–Así es, descubrí el NetGo.

–Sai, mi lindo y genio Sai… ¿Tan difícil era decir lo que acabas de mencionar? ¿Realmente todos estos meses de castigo te sirvieron de algo? –el hombre comenzó a masajear el cuello y los hombros de Hikaru, sacándole pequeños grititos de dolor cuando trataba de deshacer las tensiones causadas en los últimos meses de golpes y trastornos– Calma, pronto curaré esas heridas, solo déjame a mí y estarás como nuevo –dijo mientras quitaba la única prenda que Hikaru vestía: la parte exterior de una yukata.

Hikaru se sentía ultrajado, no lo podía negar, esas manos recorrían su cuerpo de forma descarada, y a pesar de mandarle un alivio a sus maltratados músculos no podía evitar el ponerse tenso. Sabía que no lo tocaría, al menos no de forma indebida y pervertida; si lo hubiese querido, desde el principio lo hubiera hecho.

–A… amo… –murmuró Hikaru.

–¿Por qué tanto empeño en llamarme así? No es como si fuera un pervertido o algo por el estilo, solo te eh secuestrado.

"_Cínico" _ pensó con ironía.

–Lo siento –se disculpó.

– ¿Y bien? Te responderé lo que vas a preguntarme si tú me dices por qué me llamas así.

–Le llamo amo porque es mi amo –le dijo Hikaru simplemente. No es como si de todas formas lo dijera de forma obligada o por denigrarse. Simplemente era la verdad. Él era como un perro, obedecía y le iba bien, desobedecía, y pasaría lo que estuvo sufriendo los últimos meses –golpes y hambre–. La palabra amo solo le ayudaba a recordarse a sí mismo que ya nadie le rescataría –después de todo, y lo que confirmó, ya habían pasado 4 meses, lo suficiente para darlo por muerto– y que la única persona que en esos momentos tenía para sobrevivir era ese hombre, su amo.

–Bueno, al menos ya sabes que no haciéndome enojar todo estará bien ¿verdad? –Hikaru asintió mientras se incorporaba y ponía el yukata– Muy bien, te has portado muy bien, ahora sí, dime ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

–Amo… hoy… ¿hoy podré comer? –se aventuró Hikaru.

–¿No te he dado de comer hoy? –el chico negó con la cabeza.

–No me ha dado de comer en dos días… lamento haberlo enfadado amo… realmente tengo hambre… por favor… –le suplicó.

–¡Pero qué descuidado! ¡Quiero castigarte no matarte de hambre! Te traeré de comer en unos momentos, te tengo una sorpresa.

Y después de eso se marchó.

"_Le he suplicado"_ pensó, sintiéndose más humillado de lo que estuvo en las últimas semanas. _"No volverá a pasar" _decidió.

–Bien… he regresado, a ver… dime, ¿qué te he preparado?

Hikaru olió el aire condimentado por la comida, y sus tripas rugieron y se encogieron dolorosamente del hambre, no lo podía creer…

–¡RAMEN! –gritó con los ojos llorosos de la emoción, hace mucho que no comía ramen…

Hikaru se abalanzó hacia donde estaba el olor, pero fue detenido por unos fuertes brazos que le regresaron rudamente al colchón.

–No tan rápido, aún me debes una disculpa por tu comportamiento, y quiero una que realmente valga la pena, no me importa si incluso tienes que besar el piso.

"_¿Besar el piso? ¿Disculpa? ¿Por haber querido escapar? ¿Por querer ser un ser autónomo de nuevo? ¡Ni hablar! "_ pensó.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y el hombre no decía nada. Sabía que con Hikaru se necesitaba un poco de paciencia, pero poco a poco iba aprendiendo, y no se equivocó. Observó como poco a poco y de forma lenta Hikaru se fue poniendo de cunclillas y hacía una reverencia hasta casi tocar el piso.

–Lo lamento mucho amo. Lamento mi comportamiento, lamento haberme comportado así, lamento no haber aprendido mi lugar en esta situación, perdóneme, eh aprendido, seré un buen chico…

–Muy bien ¿Ves que no es difícil? Anda, puedes comer… Cuidado, que está caliente.

Hikaru se tiró literalmente sobre el tazón de ramen y comenzó a tragar de forma desesperada. Los únicos alimentos que había recibido –cuando recibía– habían sido unas cuantas bolas de arroz o en su defecto arroz con pescado seco.

Terminó rápido de comer, el hombre ya no estaba ahí, y solo se quedó con el sentimiento de haber perdido un pedazo más de voluntad.

"_¿Pero eso no importa verdad? ¡Eh comido ramen!" _pensó alegre mientras sus parpados se cerraban.

****

**Siendo sincera no me a convencido mucho que digamos el capítulo, quiero demostrar una trama cruda pero por más que lo intento tengo la sensación de que solo se queda en eso, un intento. Cuando lo leo no siento la desesperación de Hikaru, y eso me estresa U.U pero bueno, ustedes dirán.**

**Gracias por leer! Y por favor…. Uno que otro review no vendría mal… apiádense de mi…. Jaja**

**Milly Kanzaki**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Cómo andamos gente! Ya sé que hace mucho no actualizo! He de ser sincera, no me apresuro en actualizar porque aún no hay ningún review y pues solo me dedico a escribir cuando tengo ganas y tiempo libre. Este capítulo en especial me resultó muy difícil de poder continuar porque me di cuenta de la pésima forma narrativa que tengo (porque nunca estudie nunca nada de escritura y me consideraba totalmente ignorante al respecto) pero últimamente me di a la tarea de estudiar y creo que he aprendido cosas nuevas, así que espero muy pronto cambiar mi estilo narrativo a algo más específico y no tan abstracto (como yo considero) y así a mí se me hace más fácil escribir, y a ustedes más fácil el leer y comprender.**

**Sin más espero que disfruten este cortito pero intenso (quiero pensar yo) capítulo y… A LEER SE A DICHO!**

FORTALEZAS DE UN ALMA ROTA

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Decir que Touya Akira no estaba preocupado era decir mentiras. Hace días que no dormía de forma correcta, y la dieta que ahora llevaba –perder el apetito– le había hecho adelgazar unos cuantos kilos. ¿Cómo había llegado a semejante situación? Aún le parecía tan surrealista y lejano. Pero sabía perfectamente el nombre y apellido de su preocupación: Shindou Hikaru. Había contado los días, y las pequeñas tachitas en el calendario de su cuarto le mostraban que hace exactamente cuatro meses y dos días su rival se había esfumado sin dejar rastro.

Si apenas parecía ayer cuando tuvo ese juego decisivo que Shindou le había jurado que vería, pero por más que esperó después de terminado jamás apareció. Se había sentido al principio traicionado y herido, para terminar en una furia que le había terminado sobrepasando, y que le había provocado haber tratado de ignorar la desaparecida presencia del chiquillo semi-rubio; no fue sino hasta después de cuatro días que se enteró de la desaparición de Hikaru.

Su mundo se vino abajo, hubiera jurado que sería una broma de muy mal gusto. Rumores iban y venían siempre en la Asosiación de Go, pero cuando esos rumores fueron confirmados por la madre de Shindou que llorosa se aferraba a su esposo no le quedo más que aceptar esa surrealista situación. Es decir, ¡De quien se hablaba era Shindou Hikaru! Él no tenía enemigos, al menos no a tal grado de quererlo secuestrado o muerto, así que dichas posibilidades eran demasiado mínimas.

Ahora, después de cuatro meses, esa posibilidad _–_muy dolorosa y real– se convertía en una certeza que de igual forma no le gustaba para nada. Sabía que no era normal preocuparse por alguien que ni siquiera era de su familia a tal grado de hasta dejar de comer, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que pensaba en el asunto un horrible pesar se instalaba en su pecho, y una vez iniciado era muy difícil dejarlo de lado. La madre de Touya estaba muy preocupada, era el único pesar que le dolía, pero no podía ni quería negar más esos sentimientos de ahogo que poseía desde que supo de su desaparición.

Imposible de poder contener por más tiempo su impotencia, tiró de un manotazo el juego sobre el goban que minutos antes estuvo analizando. La gente a su alrededor le miro de forma preocupada, hacer eso se había vuelto una maña desde hace semanas; rumores decían que estaba perdiendo la cordura, que se volvía loco. No los quiso negar pues, ¿Qué acaso lo que hacía no era sino solo una nimia muestra de la demencial cantidad de sentimientos contradictorios que le asechaban día y noche?

Suspiró, había perdido de nuevo las ganas estudiar, ya no era nada raro que Touya pasara del go, incluso del grupo de estudio de su padre, horas que ahora pasaba sentado en un banco del parque cercano a la casa de Shindou.

Agarrando sus cosas, salió del salón de go dispuesto a ir a ese parquecito, lugar que había bautizado como su santuario personal por el simple hecho de pasar más horas ahí que en su propia casa.

Tan adentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó una figura acercarse de forma presurosa. No se pudo evitar, Touya chocó.

– ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Perdón! –escuchó la disculpa del desconocido. Una voz demasiado chillona para ser de un hombre, pero demasiado gruesa para ser de una mujer.

–La culpa es mía por no mirar por donde iba –se disculpó a su vez Touya. Que estuviera furiosamente deprimido jamás haría que dejara de lado la buena educación que su madre siempre le había predicado.

Akira estaba a punto de marcharse, pero un sentimiento de velado conocimiento de repente le embargó. Sin saber a qué se debía miró directamente a la cara a ese desconocido, estaba seguro que nunca en su vida le había visto , pero algo en él le hacía sentir una extraña sensación de adrenalina.

Esa persona no podía pasar de los treinta años, pero tampoco sería más chico que de los veinte. Sus cabellos eran increíblemente largos, vestía de una forma extremadamente tradicional, y demostraba un tremendo porte de elegancia e inocencia que era muy difícil de encontrar en un adulto. No supo por qué, pero a la sola inspección de semejante persona, solo un nombre se le vino a la mente.

– Shindo…

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

– Hikaru…

– Hi.. Hi… ¡Hikaru! –gritó alegre el sujeto– ¡Dijiste Shindou Hikaru! ¡Qué alegría! ¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes dónde vive? ¿Podrías llevarme con él por favor?

– ¿Quién es usted y de qué conoce a Shindou? –Le preguntó receloso Akira– Que yo sepa Shindou nunca ha conocido a alguien como usted _"__Si __no, __yo __le__ hubiese __conocido__"_ pensó egocéntrico.

El hombre rió nerviosamente, y agitó frente a su rostro en antiguo y desgastado ventilador.

–Bueno… eso es algo complicado… No sé por dónde comenzar…

–Solo comience por el principio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba felizmente de regreso a casa. El día se la había pasado con el muchacho llamado Touya Akira. Al principio le había parecido un poco pesado, pero con el pasar del tiempo logró acostumbrarse a él, y un sentimiento de reconocimiento –no como el que sentía cada vez que pensaba en el nombre de Hikaru– le golpeaba el pecho.

"_Él__ en __definitiva__ es __el __indicado__" _pensó mientras se dirigía a un puesto de ramen. "_He __buscado __por __todas __partes, __y__ estoy __seguro __que__ él __puede __ayudarme __a __encontrarle__" _

Saboreó despacio el plato de ramen, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en casa. Aún no podía decir cuál era su verdadero nombre, quién era su familia o a qué se dedicaba, pero estaba seguro que el haber ido a vivir a ese lugar le causaba una extraña felicidad que no sentía desde que despertó hace unos meses en el hospital, y si tan solo pudiese saber de ese Hikaru…

Reflexionó los últimos sueños que había estado teniendo mientras pagaba la cuenta y tomaba sus cosas. No eran sueños normales. Un niño con flequillo rubio siempre estaba en sus pensamientos. Al principio creyó que era un tipo de enfermo, pero esos sueños eran divertidos, y le envolvían el corazón de una candidez extraña para él.

Suspiró, y decidió que era demasiado tarde como para ponerse a pensar de nuevo en aquel muchachillo. Así que tomando el último sorbo de caldo, pagó la cuenta y se dirigió con fuerzas renovadas a su pequeño departamento.

Era algo muy extraño. Estuvo investigando un poco desde que salió del hospital sobre pacientes con varios años en estado de coma que después de tanto despertaban, pero ninguno había dado respuestas para describir si había sufrido de sueños, pesadillas o recuerdos. Nadie excepto él.

Era algo difuso, recordaba estar sentado en forma tradicional frente a un tablero de juego, y entablar una conversación con un ser de esplendorosa presencia, pero la única palaba que podía recordar claramente de todo eso era Hikaru, y un sentimiento de inusitada preocupación. Así que desde que despertó solo fue capaz de creer en sus sentimientos y corazonadas, y se alegraba de haberlo hecho, había encontrado a ese muchacho llamado Touya Akira.

Había llegado a su apartamento, daba un poco de pena saber que solo vivía en un pequeño espacio donde solo cabía su cama y el baño, pero con eso le sobraba y bastaba, por lo menos hasta encontrar lo que había venido a buscar. Solo que, había algo que le molestaba, algo que realmente olvidaba, algo que tenía que ver con el nombre de Shindou Hikaru.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin palabras, los dos estaban sin palabras. Touya se había quedado de ver con el tipo desconocido del día anterior en el salón de Go de su padre –no por ser el lugar más cómodo, si no el más fácil de ubicar– habían cruzado saludos de cortesía y se habían sentado en la mesa más apartada del local. Él día anterior no había descubierto muchas cosas, solo sabía que el… ¿hombre? Frente a él había salido de un coma muy profundo que lo dejó en cama por los últimos años, y que lo único que podía recordar de su vida era a Shindou, así que para poder amenizar un poco el _interrogatorio_ –como él quería pensar– decidió tener un juego de enseñanza con el hombre.

– Disculpe señor…

–Takamura… Takamura Haru –respondió avergonzado de no haberse presentado.

–Señor Takamura –prosiguió– ¿Alguna vez ha jugado al Go?

– Pues, para ser sincero no lo sé, como te dije anteriormente no recuerdo absolutamente nada.

– Pues bien. ¿Le parece bien que le enseñe un poco mientras conversamos? –preguntó perspicaz. Sabía que si Shindou le había tenido por amigo sería muy probablemente porque jugaba al Go.

–Pues… no veo por qué no –respondió no muy seguro–. Y… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

–No se preocupe, por el momento, solo hay que familiarizarse con el tablero y las piedras, así que colocará las piedras en el lugar que quiera de forma aleatoria conmigo ¿Está bien?

– Está bien.

Touya le dejó que colocara la primera piedra, y lo siguiente que pensó fue que había que comenzar el interrogatorio.

Se equivocó.

Cinco minutos pasaron en los que tuvo que dejar completamente de lado las preguntas que pensaba hacerle, y las respuestas que también pensaba darle, cuando se vio inmerso en un juego de apertura totalmente inesperado, difícil, y lo que más le impresionó; Con un ambiente que podría competir con el de un juego por el título. Debió de haber sido demasiada presión para un lugar como aquel, porque comenzó a notar que la gente a su alrededor se removía incómoda hasta que unos cuantos se acercaban a mirar el juego que se había iniciado.

Pa-chi

Pa-chi

Pa-chi

El sudor le escurría desagradable por el rostro. Esta presión y esa forma de jugar ya la había percibido antes, era como si… como si jugara aquella primera vez con Shindou hace cinco años. Esa fuerza aplastante, pero la elegancia de los movimientos; la crueldad aplastante de un juego emocionante e imposible de ganar.

Pa-chi

Pa-chi

Había perdido completamente la parte inferior derecha, su territorio más fuerte y soltó un improperio en voz alta –sin notar la cara de asombro de los demás espectadores– no habría ya nada que puede salvar su territorio. _"__¿Quién__demonios__eres?__" _Pensó frustrado. Apenas y habían pasado escasos treinta minutos cuando la cabeza de Touya Akira, jugador profesional de Go de nivel seis pronunció unas palabras que hace mucho tiempo no pronunciaba:

–He perdido…


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo sé! Y enserio de veras lo siento! No tengo perdón de Dios! Se supone que actualizaría seguido pero no sé qué me pasó! Muchas disculpas a todos ustedes que han leído y esperado por una actualización, la verdad a pesar de haberme tardado mucho espero sus opiniones en cuanto al capítulo, porque realmente me interesa saber que piensan y sobre a qué debo darle más peso, a la búsqueda infructuosa de Sai, o al deseo de ser salvado de Hikaru! **

**Pero bueno no les entretengo más! Y muchas gracias a aquellas personitas que me dejan esos poquitos reviews pero que atesoro con mucho cariño.**

**CAPÍTULO V**

_Sai._

Era la palabra que tenía grabada a fuego en su mente.

Habían pasado ya nueve meses desde que se había adueñado de su pequeña obsesión, y había de admitir que no había resultado fácil el haberlo domesticado. Los primeros cuatro meses fueron de golpes y enseñanzas; los siguientes tres de amaestramiento, y los últimos dos aún estaban en proceso, y es que enseñarle de una buena vez que nunca se iría de ese lugar estaba siendo una tarea extrañamente difícil –a juzgar por la pasividad con que se comportaba el chiquillo– había sido muy paciente en todo ese tiempo, pero ya había perdido el temple, ya había llegado a su límite, y la prueba era su respiración entrecortada y sus manos llenas de sangre.

Hace apenas unos momentos había regresado de un viaje de nueve horas, estaba cansado, fastidiado y sucio, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, darse un baño y pasar un tiempo de calidad con Sai. Pero nada de eso pudo ser. Solo de pensar lo acontecido hace minutos le daban ganas de regresar al cuarto y golpearlo de nuevo.

Había dejado las maletas en el vestíbulo de la pequeña casa, y se había ido directo a la cocina, agua era lo que necesitaba, nunca se esperó el fuerte sonido de rasguños. Su primera impresión fue la de un perro rascando una puerta, pero él no tenía a ninguno, solo Sai. Por un instante le pareció deliciosa la idea de encontrarse al chico haciendo ruido implorando por su presencia, por un poco de plática y por un juego de Go –cosa que aún no intentaba hasta no estar seguro que el chico había aprendido las reglas de la casa–, pero cuando llegó y miró la puerta de la habitación donde lo tenía encerrado, su piel tostada adquirió un tono pálido enfermizo, y su rostro siempre calmado se transfiguró a una mueca de perturbadora furia. El suelo estaba pintado de rojo, ríos de sangre se embarraban por todo el piso, como fuente principal, un pequeño hueco en la parte baja de la puerta. Se agachó sin cuidado alguno, y sostuvo la fuente de los ruidosos rasgueos.

Una mano delgada.

Una mano delgada y sangrante.

La mano de Hikaru.

Cuando el chico sintió que aprisionaban su mano con una fuerza desgarradora supo que muy probablemente era su fin.

"_Jamás debí de haber hecho eso" _pensó _"Ya sabía cuál era mi lugar. Ahora me matará" _

Y por un instante, la idea no le desagradó del todo.

Sintió las uñas de su captor encajarse dolorosamente en lo que aún quedaba de piel y soltó un chillido. El sonido de la cerradura de la puerta retumbó dentro de su cabeza y contra todo pronóstico sonrió. El rostro se le iluminó cuando sintió al hombre soltar su mano y empujar salvajemente la puerta. Agradeció muy adentro suyo cuando su captor comenzó a golpearle, y rió a carcajadas cuando el dolor insoportable de su cuerpo golpeado y sus manos casi mutiladas desapareció del todo. Y vagó. Su mente se perdió en una espiral de inconsciencia ausente de su presente y anhelante de un descanso eterno, uno en donde pudiera por fin ser libre, en donde pudiera recordar el sabor del ramen, el olor de kifus viejos y la dulce voz de Sai.

Oyó de forma muy lejana la voz del sujeto, y momentos después, solo pudo percibir su respiración acelerada y el constante sonido de su sangre gotear por entre su cara.

Estaba solo de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Hikaru regresó de su inconsciencia notó que nada había cambiado, sus ojos seguían vendados, su cabeza aún punzaba y el olor a sangre seca le llegaba nauseabunda hasta lo más hondo de sus fosas nasales; el cuerpo le dolía, cada una de sus extremidades se sentía arder con pequeño movimiento que realizaba, pero lo más terrible fue el darse cuenta de que sus manos, antes fuertes, firmes y gráciles estaban completamente destrozadas. Trató de levantarse, sin éxito alguno. ¿Qué haría ahora? Antes de quedar inconsciente estaba tan desesperado. Había permanecido completamente solo por lo que a él le había parecido un aproximado de tres días –no lo sabía con exactitud– y el peso de la soledad, el hambre y la locura creciente en su ser había llegado como una realidad cruenta y feroz, lo había absorbido sin poder hacer nada, y lo llevó a la decisión y a las consecuencias que ahora estaba pagando.

Lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba con locura una compañía.

"_No quiero estar más solo en la oscuridad. Cada minuto, segundo, ¡Con cada suspiro lo necesito tanto! Al diablo mis principios, mis sueños, ¡Sai! ¿Por qué preocuparme por una ilusión? ¿Por qué implorar por una ayuda que no va a llegar?" _pensó _"Él nunca existió, jamás lo conocí. Fue un sueño. YO soy Sai. YO soy aquel a quien tanto imploro. NADIE vendrá a ayudarme. JAMÁS saldré de aquí."_

– ¡YO SOY SAI! ¡YO SOY SAI! ¡YO SOY SAI!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡Sai! ¡Tú en definitiva eres Sai!–Gritó el muchacho de pelo desordenado– ¡Eres sin duda él! ¡Yo jugué con él unas partidas y puedo asegurarte que tú eres Sai!

–Waya por favor no molestes al señor

–¡Pero Isumi! ¡Es Sai! –gritó desesperado.

–Disculpeme Señor…

–Takamura. Takamura Haru.

–Discúlpenos Señor Takamura, normalmente este muchacho no es así –_sí claro_–.

–No se preocupen –sonrió amable– La verdad es que estoy curioso sobre ese asunto. Hace unos meses conocí a un joven llamado Touya Akira, y creo que tuvo la misma impresión, sobre todo cuando mencioné a Hikaru…– añadió decaído.

–¡Hikaru! –gritaron ambos.

–¿Sabe dónde está?

–¿Por qué se fue?

–¿Está bien?

–Lo lamento –dijo triste– No puedo responder a sus preguntas porque yo tampoco sé en dónde se encuentra. De hecho, no sé siquiera el cómo luce… Verán, hace casi un año desperté de un coma que duró varios años, y lo único que puedo recordar ahora es el nombre de Hikaru, bueno, eso y el cómo jugar al Go.

–Disculpe la intromisión pero… Si vino a buscar a Shindo ¿Qué hace presentando pruebas en la Asosiación para convertirse en un profesional? –preguntó Isumi.

–Para serles sinceros –sonrió– Estuve vagando un tiempo buscando algo que me pudiera llevar a él. A pesar de que solo sé ese nombre de mi pasado, creo que debió de haber sido alguien muy importante para mí por el simple hecho de ser lo único que recuerdo. Quiero encontrarlo, ver cómo es y descubrir el por qué lo tengo tan clavado en mis memorias, al parecer él jugaba al Go, y solía ser un profesional, así que si me vuelvo un Pro hay más probabilidad de que pueda encontrarlo, si tan solo supiera cómo es exactamente... A veces, cuando duermo, veo a un niño con un flequillo rubio, pero son sueños tan difusos que lo único que hacen es frustrarme más–dijo apretando los puños y desviando la mirada.

–¿Ya terminó su juego, Sai? –preguntó Waya.

–Sí… claro. –respondió. Por un segundo pudo sentir una descarga eléctrica a la mención de ese nombre: Sai. _"¿Y si ese era mi verdadero nombre?"_

–Hace un año, durante una sesión de estudio mi maestro llevó una cámara de video. Acababa de comprarla, y estaba muy entusiasmado, así que se la pasó grabando toda la sesión, en todo el filme sale Shindou, estábamos analizando su partido con Ko-Yhonga, una de las últimas partidas más significativas que tuvo desde su… bueno… ya sabe…

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–¡Claro! Tú también puedes venir Isumi, la verdad es que nunca me atreví a verlo, tenía miedo de pensar que ese sería el único recuerdo que me quedaría de él… pero si no lo veo ahora sería como el darle la espalda y a todos los partidos que jugó contra mí y los demás.

Los tres hombres salieron del instituto de Go y caminaron rumbo a la estación. Era un día muy lindo, el sol era cálido y el viento prestaba una brisa refrescante. Cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, el silencio que compartían era denso, era un silencio de luto, un silencio melancólico, un silencio en donde faltaba alguien…

–Waya, ¿Podrías decirme cómo era la forma de ser de Hikaru? Quise preguntarle esas cosas al joven Touya, pero cada vez que mencionaba su nombre se comportaba de una forma muy triste…

–Era de esperarse –dijo Isumi– Después de todo Touya Akira y Shindou Hikaru ya tenían una historia más antigua que la de nosotros –se detuvo un momento mientras observaba las reacciones de Takamura, notó que no lo había dejado de mirar a pesar de estar ya en el espacio transitado de la estación–. Al parecer Touya Akira ya conocía desde antes a Shindou. Nosotros, a comparación de Touya pudimos hablar y jugar contra él cuando se inscribió a las clases Insei, cuando apenas tenía doce años.

–¿Era muy bueno? –preguntó Takamura.

–¿Que si era bueno? ¡Era pésimo! –Rio Waya– Cuando él entró ni si quiera podía pasar a la mitad de los lugares en la clase.

–Es por eso que cuando nos dijo que él era el rival del hijo del Meijin –_Touya Akira_– nadie le pudimos creer –sonrió Isumi– Pero al pasar el tiempo rápidamente nos pudimos dar cuenta que lo que había dicho podía ser verdad. Sobre todo cuando pasó los exámenes para Pro sin ninguna derrota y en el primer intento. Eso nadie lo había logrado más que Touya.

–Y cuando fue su debut, ¡El mismo Meijin jugó contra él!

–¿Ganó? –preguntó emocionado.

–Claro que no –dijo Waya– Estamos hablando del ex-Meijin, pero el simple hecho de haber jugado contra él y tener un juego reñido en su debut daba mucho de qué hablar.

–¡Y después, y después! –les preguntó Takamura. Estaba muy feliz. El Hikaru que le describían parecía ser un muchachito alegre con una voluntad de acero. Aun así, él era un hombre de veintitantos ¿Cómo pudo entonces conocer a Hikaru? La diferencia de edad era demasiada, no pudo haber sido en el instituto –_por obvias razones_– ¿En la calle? ¿Cine? ¿Chocaron? ¿Tutorías? ¿Go?.

–Después de eso tendría su primer juego oficial contra su aclamado rival: Touya Akira.

–¿Lo derrotó?

–No –dijo Waya notando una mueca de parte del hombre mayor–. Y perdió el siguiente juego, y el que sigue, y el que sigue. En ese entonces Isumi estaba en China, así que no supo hasta que regresó…

–Fui a su casa directamente del aeropuerto. No quería verme.

–No quería ver a nadie del Mundo Go –terminó Waya desviando la mirada.

–La verdad es que tuve suerte ese día. Convencí a Shindou de que hablara conmigo…

–¿Y qué sucedió?

–Después de haber desaparecido por completo de la asociación de Go jugamos un partido… Realmente no estoy muy seguro de lo que sucedió en ese momento… El juego apenas llevaba treinta minutos cuando se interrumpió. Él no jugó más…

–¡¿Por qué? –se exaltó el adulto.

–Porque lloraba…jamás había vista esa mirada en Shindou, ni en él, ni en nadie más…Tan profunda, deprimida, un par de pozos vacíos color verde…. Y después…

–¡Oh lo siento! Hemos llegado, pasen…–interrumpió Waya.

El hombre y los dos muchachos se adentraron a un pequeño departamento en un edificio de cuatro plantas. Su destino, el tercero. Haru miró las paredes de verde pistache, era agradable, le hacía sentir una nostalgia de esas que tanto sufría últimamente.

–Por favor pónganse cómodos, iré por el casete para ponerlo.

–Señor Takamura… –dijo Isumi.

– Si, dime.

–¿Por qué busca tan desesperadamente a Shindou?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Sabía que tenía que encontrarlo para poder saber de su pasado, pero incluso llegar a tal grado de ser en la única persona en la que pensaba durante el día y habitaba en sus sueños mientras dormía le daba otro tipo de nivel, uno más cercano y personal.

"_Desesperado… ¿Me veo tan desesperado?" _pensó_. _No tuvo tiempo de siquiera abrir la boca, cuando Waya estaba de regreso con una pequeña televisión y una videocasetera. Vio de forma automática el cómo conectaba los cables entre sí y deslizaba el casete dentro del reproductor. Su corazón dio un brinco doloroso, ¡Vería por primera vez el comportamiento de Hikaru!

Estática se vio en la pantalla por unos segundos, y después una habitación pequeña.

–_¡Shindou! –se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, al parecer de Waya– ¡Siempre llegas tarde!_

–_Lo siento, lo siento –le respondió una voz serena– es solo que pasé a otro lugar antes de venir aquí._

_La figura de Waya se posó frente a la cámara mientras saludaba alegremente._

_ –¡Vamos Shindou! ¡Acerca ese rostro tuyo a mi nueva cámara!_

–_¡Pero maestro!_

–_¡Anda! Que hoy discutiremos tu partido con Ko-Yong Ha_

_Inmediatamente los ocupantes de la habitación se acercaron frente a la cámara que grababa toda la habitación, tomando una vista clara y nítida del rostro juvenil del semi rubio y el goban utilizado._

_La conversación siguió un ritmo ameno, y cuando comenzaron a recrear el juego del tablero principal un silencio tenso se instaló en la habitación._

–Joven Waya, creo que en el video lucen tensos– Comentó Takamura

–¡Y que lo digas! –sonrió triste– Shindou aún estaba muy molesto por su pérdida contra el koreano aún.

–¡_Yo conozco ese movimiento! Ese Shindou, es un movimiento de…_

–Mío –_Sai–._Ese que acaba de utilizar es un movimiento mío. Y ese. Y ese. Y ese. –murmuró atónito.

Los tres siguieron viendo la grabación de la reunión de estudio. Takamura estaba abrumado. Uno tras otro eran movimientos que utilizaba casi a diario para jugar, una mezcla entre Honinbou Shusaku y su propio estilo actual. Sentía una inhumana mezcla de sentimientos mientras veía desarrollarse el juego y la discusión de los movimientos, pero lo que jamás olvidaría a partir de ese momento, serían esos ojos, ese par de ojos verde claro oscurecidos por la determinación y el deseo de la revancha, manchados de añoranza y un poco de… ¿tristeza?

–_Qué demonios eres para mí Shindou Hikaru_

**N/A:**

**Pues bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Todos sus reviews son bienvenidos, y no nada más aquellos de opinión, también aquellos para dar presión… (esos de: cuándo vas a actualizar? / ya te tardaste / no lo piensas continuar ajaja) porque creo que funciono más por presión que por inspiración XD, igual como muestra de mis sinceras disculpas dejaré también un pequeño one-shot que tenpia desde hace tiempo.**

**Creo que ya es todo, y espero que sigan mandando reviews.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Aisha (Milly Kanzaki)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uhhhhhhh cuanto tiempo! Lo siento por la tardanza, siempre me tardo y la verdad es que como no me presiono ps no más no hago nada u.u lo siento si soy un poco floja, pero insisto en que este fanfic de que se termina se termina.**

**Igual creo que mejor me dedicaré a One-shots XD al menos esos los subiría y ya estarían jajaja igual esos no son mi estilo…. Bien no les entretengo (si es que hay alguien que aún quiere leer mi historia) Disfruten.**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Goteo.

Goteo.

Goteo.

Gemido.

Goteo.

Goteo.

Plácida y macabra melodía era lo que llegaba a sus oídos. Nunca creyó verse en una situación como aquella, mejor aún, ni con Sai, ni con él mismo como protagonista. Lo aceptaba y era sincero consigo mismo, era adicto a ese chiquillo, le gustaba verlo suplicarle con la mirada y escuchar los gemidos de dolor que salían desde su garganta cada vez que rasguñaba su carne, golpeaba alguna parte de su cuerpo y después, cuando lo veía suficientemente débil, le torturaba con caricias suaves llenas de ungüentos. Se le había ido de las manos, pero no podía detenerse, el Go había pasado a un segundo plano.

Hace un mes que había tenido su primer juego con Sai, y le resultó decepcionante, nada era comparable al sentimiento que tuvo por el NetGo. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó al principio, pero las cosas resultaron más obvias para él con el paso del tiempo. El niño necesitaba estar en constante presión para jugar mejor. Y así lo hizo.

Por cada juego perdido le aplicaba una tunda. A veces con los puños, otras con algún objeto, pero el favorito pronto se convirtió en el cinturón. Ver como la carne de su espalda se enrojecía hasta no poder más y dejar líneas rectas escurriendo sangre. Nunca se creyó un sádico hasta tener esa sublime visión ante sus ojos.

Llevaban esa rutina desde hace semanas, y cómo lo supuso, el niño jugó mejor, ya era ese Sai del NetGo que le obsesionó. Por un lado estaba un poco decepcionado, las palizas se habían reducidas de dar dos a tres diarias a solo una cada tres días, y según a cómo veía las cosas, posiblemente en el lapso de una semana ya no tendría excusa para ver sangre correr por ese cuerpo fibroso. ¿Era porque estaba comenzando a jugar enserio, o porque él había descuidado sus habilidades en el Go?

No estaba muy seguro, solo sabía que jamás dejaría ir a ese ser que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

Por otro lado, Hikaru había dejado de pensar en las cosas que antes pensaba a diario. Su casa, su familia, sus propias sábanas e incluso el ramen. No supo en qué momento cada minuto de su día repasaba infinidad de juegos y estrategias inventadas por él mismo y con partidos que ya no tenían ni nombre ni oponente, una piedra por aquí, otra por allá, una trampa en la esquina superior izquierda, un empate. Su vida se reducía a dormir unas cuantas horas, comer lo que su captor le daba cuando quería y jugar al Go, siempre Go.

¿Escapar? Esa palabra ya no estaba en su vocabulario. Había pensado en una forma después del intento de escape que solo terminó con sus manos destrozadas, y solo llegó a la conclusión de que saldría de ahí de dos maneras, muerto o terriblemente enfermo.

—Buenos días Sai.

—Buenos días amo.

—¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

—Bien, gracias por su preocupación

—Vamos no seas tan serio —le respondió la voz de barítono—. Te tengo una sorpresa. Hace ya un año que estas a mi lado. Es un día muy especial. Hay que celebrarlo.

Se acercó y posó frente al velado chico un pastel de vainilla con una pequeña vela en el centro. Sacó un encendedor del bolsillo e iluminó la bella tarta.

—Es una lástima que no puedas verla, pero te aseguro que es una tarta preciosa y su sabor es exquisito. ¿Quieres cantar las mañanitas?

—Si es lo que quiere el amo entonces que así sea —respondió con voz monótona.

—Pues si lo pones así… yo no soy de cantar, solo partiré la tarta y te daré de comer.

El hombre sopló sobre el fuego titilante y Hikaru supo que la vela se había apagado por el olor fuerte que desprendía frente a él. No le importo. Ya no sentía nada.

Un pequeño plato le fue dado en las manos y lentamente comenzó a comerlo con los dedos. Era de vainilla, exquisita y dulce, derritiéndose su sabor conforme lo degustaba lentamente. Nunca la había gustado la vainilla, prefería siempre el chocolate, pero en esos momentos acababa de convertirse en algo más importante, en un pedazo de nube caído del cielo.

—¿Te gusta?

No respondió, pero supo que se había dado cuenta de su respuesta positiva al sentir resbalar lentamente por su mejilla una única lágrima imposible de contener en el pañuelo húmedo que cubrían sus ojos.

—Me alegro. Pero aún no se terminan las sorpresas –Hikaru tembló en anticipación—. Desde hoy la puerta de la habitación estará abierta, creo que después de toda nuestra convivencia estás más que consciente de las consecuencias que habrá si cruzas esa entrada sin permiso —El niño asintió rápidamente—, y también desde hoy pasarás las tardes arriba junto conmigo, quiero que camines más, tus músculos se atrofiarán más de lo que ya estás si te quedas todo el día aquí sentado. La única cosa que te debe quedar en claro es que SIEMPRE estarás en la misma habitación que yo o en su defecto en donde pueda verte sin emitir ruido alguno ¿Te está quedando claro?

—Sí amo, me ha quedado muy claro, no hablaré a menos que usted me lo pida.

—¡Estupendo! ¿Quieres entonces subir ahora mismo?

Esa pregunta lo dejó estupefacto ¿Subir? ¿Ya? Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Desde que había llegado por primera vez su objetivo siempre fue subir y escapar. Ahora ya no le atraía semejante idea, en su subconsciente aún quedaba muy en claro lo que pasó cada una de las veces que quiso salir del cuarto en el que se encontraba. Tenía miedo.

—¿No? ¿Sí? No tengo paciencia chico y lo sabes.

—¡Nuw….Sí! Quiero.

—Bien sujeta mis manos.

Hikaru sintió el acercamiento del mayor y su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, más aún cuando las manos de su captor sujetaron firmemente las suyas. Jadeó cuando sintió un jalón proveniente de sus extremidades. Se paró con dificultades y comenzó a caminar tembloroso por la dirección a donde se le iba indicando.

Entonces fue cuando pudo sentirlas. Dos manos grandes con dedos largos presionando firmemente las suyas. Cálidas y con palmas muy suaves. Se preguntó cómo una persona que poseía manos tan cálidas y suaves podía golpear de manera tan brutal sin culpa y a la vez dar palmadas de consuelo; sostener de forma casi amorosa y a la vez torturar y encarcelar a otro ser humano siendo tan cándidas como ellas.

Se había ausentado por unos instantes en sus pensamientos, y se alarmó cuando dejó de sentir esa cálida presión y se vio parado en medio de un espacio negro que lo engullía sin fin. Su respiración comenzó a alterarse y por un instante creyó oír un jadeo proveniente de su boca.

—Amo… —llamó— ¡amo! ¡Amo! —gritó— ¡Dónde está! —¡Amo!

—Joder Sai, aquí estoy…— levantó las manos tomando de nuevo las del niño— Ven por aquí.

El hombre alto jalo al adolescente por una estancia amplia y casi totalmente carente de muebles, Hikaru podía sentir lo frío de la madera bajo sus pies, y cómo de forma paulatina iba entrando a texturas que no se podían sentir en su habitación, hasta que una en especial le dejó helado.

—Z…te

—¿Eh?

—Es…¿zacate?…

El cosquilleo que recibió sus pies descalzos al frotarlo contra el acolchado suelo le hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica totalmente nueva. Algo que no había sentido desde que había sido confinado a esas cuatro paredes. El espíritu que hacía mucho creía muerto ahora pugnaba por salir desde los confines de su alma, y la sensación le gustaba.

Hikaru por primera vez en un año mostró su primer sonrisa. Y después de esa no pudo parar y siguió sonriendo hasta que su estómago protestó por las carcajadas que le aquejaron por casi cinco minutos, mientras el hombre, silencioso, observaba asombrado la espontaneidad refrescante que el muchacho mostraba frente a él.

—¡Amo! —Volvió a gritar esta vez en éxtasis— ¡Amo! ¿Dónde está?

—Atrás de ti tonto

En cuestión de segundos y sin pensar Hikaru corrió directo del origen de la voz, abrió sus brazos y chocó con la silueta del hombre dolorosamente, pero no le importó, estaba enérgico, quería agradecer de alguna manera, que sintiera lo feliz que él estaba.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Jugaré mejor todos los días!

—¿Sabes que con lo que acabas de hacer haz roto varias veces mis reglas?—el hombre sintió la tensión del muchacho en sus brazos— pero por hoy dejaré pasar esta ofensa, así que a partir ahora ten más cuidado.

—Lo tendré amo, lo tendré…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadie lo había notado, pero su Go se estaba apagando lentamente, podía sentirlo muy adentro, en su ser, la llama que le había abrazado en días pasados mientras estaba horas sentado frente a un goban no le llenaba como antes y las jugadas que ahora realizaba carecían de la fortaleza y el brillo que antes estaba orgulloso de mostrar a sus contrincantes. _¿Qué voy a hacer Shindou?_ Pensaba Touya mientras jugaba sin ganas con las piedras blancas y negras mezcladas en el tablero. Desde hace meses se había dado a la tarea de recrear una y otra vez los juegos que alguna vez logró disfrutar con el chico hiperactivo. Ahora no eran más que formaciones tratando de forma infructuosa mostrar un recuerdo imperceptible de lo que tanto añoraba: Un juego y una discusión como las millones que tuvo en el salón de Go de su padre.

El mundo Go y la asociación se vio en un shock total al enterarse que Shindou después de haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo era muy probable que jamás regresara. Akira vio con ojos horrorizados como la familia de Shindo se derrumbaba poco a poco y perdía las esperanzas de volverlo a ver. La familia antes cálida ahora solo era un esqueleto de lo que antes fue, y el anciano abuelo de Hikaru se mostró destrozado al creerse culpable de la desaparición de su nieto, después de todo, si él no hubiese insistido tanto en el Go, esto muy posiblemente no hubiera ocurrido. Pero lo que terminó por romper el espíritu de todos fue durante el aniversario de su desaparición. La asociación de Go realizó una reunión a todos aquellos conocidos de Hikaru. El edificio se vio repleta de gente que él no conocía o que solo había escuchado de forma aleatoria de Hikaru cuando creía que no ponía atención, pudo incluso reconocer entre la inmensidad de gente al coreano Ko-Yong Ha y Su-Yong.

Rostros serios.

Ambiente pesado.

Todos vestidos de negro. Incluyéndose él mismo.

Solo el pensar en esa reunión hace dos semanas le recorría un desagradable brío por todo el cuerpo. No quería resignarse, nadie podía probar nada. Todo lo que pudiesen decir no habría de ser definitivo ¿Verdad?

Independientemente del resultado, Touya sabía que si esto continuaba de la forma en que estaba yendo su carrera como jugador de Go se quedaría estancada en el nivel de 6-dan en el que estaba ahora. Pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo si cada que ganaba un juego profesional sentía que traicionaba al muchacho de ojos verdes?

—Esto no puede estarme pasando. Y tú Shindo, por más que crean que estás muerto no lo voy a creer hasta ver tu maldito cuerpo frente a mis ojos.

—Yo también creo que Hikaru está vivo.

—¡Señor Takamura!

—No, por favor, no te levantes, solo pasaba por aquí y vi la luz encendida, no pensé que alguien fuera a estar tan tarde, no fue mi intensión escuchar.

Touya se volvió a quedar en silencio. No sabía qué decir, siempre le pasaba cuando estaba frente a esa persona. Al principio pensó que era debido a que no le conocía del todo, pero descartó la idea después de haber convivido ya con él por casi el año completo, había algo en el hombre que no le gustaba, y una de las principales sospechas es la relación invisible que poseía con Shindou y que al parecer era más complicada e intrínseca de lo que anteriormente muchos pensaban.

Creía que eso de la pérdida de memoria era una pantalla que ponía para no decir la realidad de la situación y de la relación con el ojiverde, pero por más que intentó tratar de sacar un poco de información de Takamura se quedaba corto en las respuestas o simplemente se llegaba al mismo punto de inicio. En definitiva cuando Shindou regresara no lo quería cerca de ese sujeto.

—Ibas vestido de negro —Touya tensó los hombros— en la reunión, hace dos semanas, si aún creías que Hikaru estaba vivo ¿por qué ibas vestido de negro?

—Creo señor —pronunció rudamente— que eso no es de su inconveniencia, además, no tiene por qué reclamarme nada puesto que usted ni siquiera estuvo en la reunión —terminó molesto.

—Estuve —sonrió Takamura sin ganas— quería conocer a todas aquellas personas que Hikaru incluyó en su vida. Todo de Hikaru me interesa —Akira torció el gesto.

—…

—Estuve en el edificio, pero me sacaron…

—¡Lo sacaron! ¡Eso es una mentira! No tiene sentido lo que dice ¿sabe?

—Me sacaron del edificio porque yo no fui vestido de traje ni iba de colores sobrios.

—Entonces…

—Ese día me dio por llevarme un kimono tradicional blanco, para ser sincero solo creí que si Hikaru mi viera querría hacerlo de esa manera, así que me fui de esa forma, y a las personas que lograron verme no les gustó, así que terminaron por sacarme de una forma muy educada. No los culpo en realidad, todos se veían tan tristes…

Quiero tanto que Hikaru regrese, ha sido un año y medio desde que le busco, y siento como si le estuviera fallando, algunas noches sueño con él, y son sueños divertidos, creo que son recuerdos, memorias que no cambiaría por nada… Estoy estudiando los kifu de Hikaru —rio— Irónico ¿no?

—¿Por qué me dice todo eso si sabe perfectamente que no me agrada?

—En los sueños también apareces tú, eras más pequeño, y llorabas…

—¡Tonterías! ¡Blasfemias! ¡Nadie sabe de eso ni de ese juego más que unos cuantos del salón de mi padre y mi padre mismo!

—No, yo sé ese juego, lo conozco, fue un juego de aprendizaje —dijo mientras lentamente comenzaba a recrear el juego en el goban frente a él.

Akira vio como de forma lenta pero segura Takamura recreaba el juego que hasta hoy en día le había dejado intrigado. Una piedra en la esquina, una batalla agresiva en la apertura inferior derecha, incluso el problema de vida o muerte que logró resolver con esfuerzo en ese entonces.

—Imposible… ¿Cómo demonios es que sabes todo lo que pasó hace cinco años?

—Es porque yo estaba ahí.

**N/A:**

**Pues bien, así es como voy, tenía desde el principio el camino que quería seguir en esta historia pero la verdad la mandé por un reverendo cacahuate y esto es lo que está resultando, por lo mismo no sé cuando esto se termine, igual puede que en dos capítulos como en cinco.**

**Dejen sus reviews que siempre son bienvenidos, y nos seguimos leyendo en la próxima actualización.**

**Milly Kanzaki**


End file.
